


Secret Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Merry Christmas Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine surprises Kise with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

  
"Merry Christmas!" Kise squealed excitedly. The Santa hat on his head bounced with as much excitement as he did. Gathered around in the small apartment living room was the Generation of Miracles, along with a few others joining them, such as Kasamatsu, Kagami, Takao, Himuru, and Tetsuya 2. "Let's start the gift exchange now that everyone's finished their hot cocoa, okay?"

"Calm down," Aomine grumbled. "It's barely seven in the morning. I don't get why we had to be here so early."

"Aomine kun is right," Kuroko nodded. His bed head told the story of his morning plans, which most certainly did not consist of a Christmas party to attend so early in the morning. A yawn escaped his lips as he continued. "This isn't...important enough to wake me up."

A pout formed on Kise's lips. "Kurokocchi, how can you even say that?! It's Christmas! Get in the holiday spirit!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses and a sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Kise is right, no matter how early, it's nice he got us all together for Christmas. Though I thought Akashi would be the one to arrange this."

Kise just shrugged in response. "Now can we please do the gift exchange?" he begged. The group muttered their agreements and Kise squealed happily, plopping down next to Aomine like a little kid.

***

As they went around and exchanged gifts, Kise watched very closely to see who had drawn his name. He had high hopes for it being Kagami, as the present was a new basketball (he could tell because BaKagami had wrapped the ball without a box, so it was round). However, when Kagami got up and gave his gift to Takao, his curiosity made him even more eager.

With only Kasamatsu and Aomine left with wrapped presents, Kise watched Kasamatsu like a hawk. He was sure that Kasamatsu had his name. However, Kasamatsu walked right by him and placed his present in Murasakibara's arms. Kise then shifted his excited gaze to Aomine. Aomine only chuckled and handed the ecstatic man the gift.

Kise tore into the present and pulled out a handmade black jersey that read 'Gakuen' and the number one on it. He flipped it over and Kise's name was on it. "Aww, Aominecchi, so cute!" He hugged him around the neck but Aomine rather gently shoved him off.

"There's more."

Kise looked inside the box and found a small cluster of green leaves. "What is it?"

"Hold it up to the light above your head," Aomine prodded. Kise obeyed and stared up at the leafy plant.

"I don't see anything, Aominecchi," Kise whined. Aomine leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kise's lips and Kise's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. When he pulled back Aomine looked just as flustered as he and he giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Kise," Aomine mumbled sheepishly.

 


End file.
